


We Are Always Robins

by Wordsyoucantaste



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: JayTim Week, JayTimWeek, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsyoucantaste/pseuds/Wordsyoucantaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JayTim Week! A cute little fluff piece for the Day One Prompt: Tattoos.</p><p>Jason has a tattoo. Tim finally sees it. Jason expects endless amounts of jokes being made at his expense. What he gets instead is much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Always Robins

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Day One of JayTimWeek! Prompt: Tattoos.

Aggravated to no end, Tim threw another punch, cutting upward and pushing his knuckles into the weight of the bag, moving as though it were his intention to go through and not at the now swinging object. He heard another seam begin to split and he smiled. Swinging his leg up, he landed a kick, grunting loudly as he made contact, inwardly cheering himself on when the bag finally spilled.  

"Damn, Baby Bird, remind me to not get on your bad side." Jason let out, finally allowing himself to be seen and heard. He had been waiting in the shadows, sneaking a few moments to watch the beauty that was Timothy Drake's intense concentration. However, the moments were fleeting and gone, and he couldn't very well let the younger feel too good about himself, now could he? "I never hold up well againsttickling." 

Pushing a towel to collect the sweat on his face, Tim shot Jason a dirty lopsided grin, his eyes twinkling with dark delight and Jason knew the smart ass had a comeback, locked and loaded.  _Fire at will, Beautiful._  "Really? A certain archer I know says otherwise." 

It earned a rather stern glare from Jason's side, even causing the older to stop in his tracks. Tim knew that Jason and Roy weren't on the best terms at the moment, nothing too serious, they were just pissing each other off. "Too soon, little bird." 

"Stop calling me that." Tim nearly growled. "Damian is Robin, not me, remember?" 

"Ah," Jason sat next down to Tim,bendingover to untie his shoes. "But see, he is Bruce's little terror. He's a Bat. Always will be." Jason pulled his socks off now, moving to pull his hoodie off too. "Don't matter who's uniform he steals." 

"You're just a proudhomicidal mama bear because that kid is the only one willing to talk back to Bruce and he just happened to knock off  _your_  uniform." 

Jason stood up, watching as Tim had yet to connect the dots. He stretched his hands, waving for Tim to get up. "Hey, you leave that adorable murderous little cinnamon roll alone." 

Tim joined him in standing, finally getting that Jason was looking for a partner. "I knew it was a bad idea when Dick let you take him out on patrol for that week." It earned a smile from Jason, who then also shrugged.  

"What can I say, I've got a soft spot for Daddy issues." Jason finished, winking seductively before ducking, a hit nearly landing from Tim's arm. He realized very quickly that he should have warmed up first. Tim looked to be in no mood to hold back (probably something Bruce said, or the way Damian still breathed). And while Jason knew he could easily hold his own against Tim with no weapons or gadgets, it was still more than he bargained for.  

The match only last a few minutes, but it was enough for Jason to handle Tim's anger while Tim managed to find himself on the floor, panting before he collapsed and fell backwards to lay down. Jason joined him, not caring that his arm was probably crushing Tim's shoulder. "God damn, Timbo. Got some issues?" 

"Not really, I'm just..." Tim exhaled loudly, trying to gather his thoughts. Nothing major had been bothering him, but it was the culmination of everything. The way Bruce ignored his efforts, or how Damian crawled under his skin, the constant second guessing at Wayne Enterprises, all of it was just... too much. He needed release, and he just couldn't find it. "Frustrated. Same shit, different day." 

"Tell me about it." Jason stood up, walking away to leave. "I'm taking a shower, gotta clean all that blood you got on me off..." Jason gave Tim a toothy and uneven smirk and Tim shuddered. It wasn't until more recent years that they got along, where Tim could spend more and more time wondering just how incredibly gorgeous Jason was. It wasn't the overall picture, but the little things that drove Tim crazy when he stole glances at Jason's form. Like how Jason gave up dying that white streak out, or the way that small sliver of his narrow wrist would peak out of his jacket and glove when he reached for something. The way he smelled like gunpowder, the way he licked his teeth when he was thinking about something important, or how he let the words "Baby Bird" roll off his lips like he was purring. It made Tim's throat go dry and his stomach flip. Worst part was, Jason knew this. Had known for a while, ever since a rather intimate spur of the moment experience they shared on a rooftop that one night when they were undercover. Surely, he had been past all the awkward and embarrassing moments with Jason, which was his only reasoning for allowing himself to follow Jason's trail to the shower room in the training gym that all the Bats shared.  

Steam filled the room easily, and Tim's heartpoundedin his chest. It wasn't the first time he had been with Jason, but they had always been in dark and secretive areas. This was well lit, more open feeling than a small and clutteredsafe house. Still, he peeled his clothing off, moving quietly towards the source of the room's warmth and moisture, biting his lip when he could see Jason's bare and exposed body under the water. Jason smiled, not stopping his rinse as he spoke. "You're such a stalker." 

"You don't seem to mind." Tim's eyes fell towards Jason's feet, climbing up slowly and tracing every subtle curve of the muscles in his body. He didn't know when he'd be so lucky again. Close enough to touch now, Tim brushed his fingers against a small dark spot up near the top of Jason's ribs on his side. "What's this?" Tim looked closer, pushing Jason's arm away as he examined the dark colored skin... Tim drew out a breathy smile. "A tattoo?" 

"Yeah." Jason seemed less than thrilled. "It's a..." 

"Bird." Tim finished, moving up closely, pressing his body against Jason's, his hands finding a comfortable spot above the small of Jason's back. "A Robin." He smiled, Jason blushed. 

"Go on, laugh at me..." 

"Why?" Tim's concern shook Jason out of his pity party he was ready to throw at his eighteen year old self who thoughtitdbe a good idea to get a nostalgia tattoo. "There's nothing funny." 

Jason cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Cause Dick would have a field day-" 

Jason stopped mid-sentence, moaning softly into the plush of Tim's lips against his own, the touch small yet intimate, sparking this fire that pooled in his stomach. Once, Jason considered this feeling to be pure lust, the reason he'd been acting so ravaging and hormonal. But it wasn't. Because he only felt this kind of simmer under his skin when he was with someone worth caring about. And the way Tim curled his finger's into the thick of Jason's hair, tugging softly todeepenthe kiss, Jason knew this was much more than wanton lust.  

Tim began to trail his kisses south, moving over the smooth plane of Jason's chest, before pausing over the tattoo. He nipped the skin lightly, kissing it sweetly as though it had it's own feelings. "You are always a Robin..." Another kiss before Tim was dragged back up and in for a desperate kiss from Jason. Tim groaned into the contact, wrapping his arms around Jason's neck, slowly lifting his legs off the ground and wrapping them around his waist as Jason pressed Tim's back against the tile, not breaking the kiss for one second. Tim's head began to spin as Jason continued to ravage the skin under his jaw and on his neck. He let his head fall back, exposing his throat completely as he began to see stars. "Always, Jason..."

Jason wanted to tell Tim the same thing, to remind the younger that he had earned the mantle as much as any of them. But the way Tim kissed Jason, it was hard to think about any of that, hard to think about anything at all except for how incredible it felt to have Tim against him, kissing him like this. And suddenly, the nostalgia and heartache of his ex-Robin status no longer mattered to him. Because Tim was apart of the same club; had been forced out by unforseen circumstances that were not their own. And Jason wasn't alone anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do something light and fluffy, figured I'd save the sexy fun stuff for later!


End file.
